


Crescendo (How We Met)

by wolfjillyjill



Series: "Perfect Tonight" Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Dedication, Engagement Party, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Slow Dancing, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: "They moved together gracefully, no hiccup in sight. It was as if they'd been doing this for years. Falling into the grooves of waves emitting from the speakers effortlessly. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be, instinct itself was enough to keep the momentum they built together steady as a calm on the ocean."AkaHow Lexa met Clarke at Anya and Raven's engagement party.





	Crescendo (How We Met)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts), [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts), [TheEvangelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/gifts), [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/gifts), [CommanderFuzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/gifts).



> This is kind of a prequel piece to a one-shot I wrote alil while ago, "Perfect (When We Fell in Love)" you don't need to have read that to read this but feel free to if you'd like. I might make this a mini series.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to a few people whose work has been helping me through a rather difficult time and my dreaded writer's block.
> 
> So, if you guys do read this, thank you. You've been a huge help to me without even knowing it or trying.
> 
> Everyone else, do yaself a favor and check out their work if you haven't yet, you won't regret it.
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos if you'd like! :)

She felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as that familiar burn cascaded down her throat.

Whiskey, neat. An American past time for most, but her only solace when the cold thoughts she often unwillingly entertained made a spot at the table.

Lexa hated coming to these things. Almost as much as she hated going anywhere that contained people laughing and cheering, really. It's not that she wanted to see the world be as miserable as she felt, no not at all. It's just that it made the envy in her heart that much more evident. Wanting. Wishing. Dying for a chance at things the devil swore she'd never have.

She was like them. Once. A long, long time ago it seemed. She smiled, wider than the open road if you'd had asked anyone who knew her then. Some for the right reasons, others for not. Still, the memories of that person before is foreign to who she is now. The shell of person, once so full of life.

Alas, for Anya and Raven, she'd do anything. Even dress up in a rather grim but elegant black suited attire and mingle with the likes of those who saw so much value in the future where she did not. What was the future but mistakes that have yet to be made anyway?

It was their engagement party, her friends. Anya had finally popped the question to her high school sweetheart, so of course, celebrations were meant to follow not long after.

She was happy for her friends, truly. They'd been by her side through all of her hardest times. They never looked at her differently, even after all that had happened. And when she'd gotten out of prison a year ago, they welcomed her into their home without so much as a single hesitation.

She loved them, almost as much as she loved seeing the inspirational relationship between them. But it was also through them that she had come to accept that she'd never have that for herself.

Lexa sighed at the thought before completely downing the amber liquid that she hoped would quell her somber mood. This was a happy day...so why couldn't she feel it too?

"You look like you could use a dance."

Lexa lifted her hanging head. A sweet, raspy voice snapping her right back to reality. She turned to find the source of it standing right beside her at the bar. Decorated in a beautifully fitting red,thigh-high dress. Here curves, sculpted perfectly like the sides of mountains; her chest seemingly caged within.

It was the woman beside her clearing her voice that made Lexa realize she had been staring unabashedly, and had yet to respond. She'd blame it on the alcohol if it hadn't already been public knowledge that Lexa could drink 70 brolly men under the table.

"I'm terribly sorry for staring, Ms..." Lexa tried to say politely as her eyes finally met the wearer of that sinful dress.

"Griffin. Clarke Griffin." The beauty responded, a smirk playing on her lips, just as inviting as the rest of her was. "But, please, call me, Clarke."

"Clarke." Lexa had to admit she liked the way the name tasted on her tongue, and from the slight darkening in the other woman's eyes, it seemed she liked it too. "The pleasure is mine. I'm..."

"Lexa. Lexa Woods, am I right?"

"Yes..." Her brow lifting in suspicion. "...how did you know? Have we met before?"

Clarke chuckled at the inquisitive look on the brunettes face and smiled, "Trust me, if we had I would definitely remember."

"As would I." A hint of flirtation taking root in her voice without her consent.

"I'm a friend of Raven's. Her best friend if I had any say in it. She and Anya have told me a lot about you. They said you like to wear dark colors, and like to keep to your brooding self."

Lexa made a note in her head to burn the garlic bread next time she goes over to their house for dinner. But she did recall them talking adamantly about a close friend of Raven's whom she met during a set building class she took.

Apparently the girl was the only one who had the gaul enough to call out the sassy Latina on her attitude, and after a mini meeting of the minds they ended up getting heroes at a sandwich spot in the neighborhood.

Lexa was rather confused by it all when they told her, but they failed to inform her about how stunning she was.

How her hair could out shine the sun on an interrupted day. How her eyes were so brilliantly blue that Lexa wasn't sure if she were looking at an actual person, or the living, breathing work of Pacoso itself. Or how her lips were so supple and rosy that Lexa was sure they'd taste more juicy than the ripest of fruits.

She was simply masterful. Unreal even. Lexa hadn't felt herself so drawn to another person in all her life. Something that made her feel equal parts intrigued and guilty.

"I was scoping out the place and through a series of deductions I figured the person with the only all black suit sitting by herself at the bar with the sad eyes and a glass in hand had to be the one they shared so many high school stories about."

"Pretty observant of you." Lexa replied as she straightened herself in the stool, doing her best to not play into this sudden stereotype of her her friends have built. "You a detective or something?"

Clarke laughed at her assumption, a sound that made her heart bump in ways it hadn't in a little over a decade. "I wish, I'm no Olivia Benson. I'm an artist. We tend to see a lot of things others don't."

"I see. Color me impressed." Lexa joked with a smirk of her own.

Clarke chuckled at that. "You a comedian then?"

"No, didn't make the cut at the apollo." Clarke smiled at her quip. "I work in construction. I'm at the bottom, but I'm hoping to become a head contractor someday."

"Interesting." Clarke said in earnest. "Do you enjoy what you do so far?"

Lexa nodded. "I do. Feels good to take scraps of things and turn them into something more."

Clarke hummed in agreement. The smile on her face only grewing more as they continued to talk about themselves, their work and ambitions.

Her favorite parts were finding out that Clarke was bisexual, single, and an animal lover. All high points in Lexa's list.

Lexa couldn't help but feel pride for the woman when Clarke expressed how she dreamed of painting a mural to honor women who changed history. Wanting to highlight more of the unsung heroines of the past. Her artistic passion was definitely an attractive quality about her.

The conversation between them kept up for maybe an hour or so before Clarke made a bold move.

"So, you like to work with your hands, huh?"

Lexa's brow quirked at that. "I do, and I'm rather good with them."

Lexa hadn't meant to be laying herself out so strongly, honestly, but something about this woman made embers roar underneath her skin. A flame only becoming more defined every time Clarke's sly smirk came out to play and shadows seemingly eclipsed her irises.

"Is that so?" The tone in the blondes vocals lowering in tempo.

Lexa simply nodded.

"Then show me." Clarke said as she reached out her hand and nudged her head towards the now less crowded dance floor.

Lexa remembered that the woman had initially asked her to dance when she came over, and it was apparent that it was something she still wanted to do. Who am I to deny her that? She thought to herself before accepting her hand and allowed Clarke to guide them to their destination.

The song playing was unfamiliar to her, but the rhythm was relaxed and freeing so she assumed Clarke was looking to slow dance with her. Clarke chose a spot in the middle of the surrounding couples, Anya and Raven not too far away themselves, looking lost in their own world.

Lexa took the lead. Placing one of Clarke's hands on her shoulder, her own hand on Clarke's waist; holding the other within her fingers. They moved together gracefully, no hiccup in sight. It was as if they'd been doing this for years. Falling into the grooves of waves emitting from the speakers effortlessly. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be, instinct itself was enough to keep the momentum they built together steady as a calm on the ocean.

It's been a very long time since she'd done this with anyone. Ages it seems, since she felt this unexplainable purr in her chest. Not since...she shook her head at the once fond memories. That time had long past, and she wasn't going to ruin her current position with Clarke to take a trip down that bumpy road. She owed herself that.

After a bit, Clarke moved her hand to the back of Lexa's neck, fingers lightly playing with the baby hairs there while her head took her hands' place on Lexa's shoulder. Bands played whole anthems in Lexa's heart as their bodies molded into each other further and the scent of Clarke's hair conquered her senses.

It felt like hours had slipped right by them as they continued to sway from one song to the next. No matter if it was a raving beat or a sultry ballad, they refused to disconnect. Neither wanting to let go or flee from the cloud of bliss shielding around them.

And then a song Lexa had instantly recognized came on. Perfect, she believed it was called. Her coworker Roan had introduced her to it and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"I found a love, for me." She sang along to it softly.

"Darlin' just dive right in, and follow my lead." Lexa's heart skipped as she heard Clarke's voice rasp right along with her.

"I found a girl..." Together, they continued.

"...beautiful and sweet." Clarke sang as she lifted her head to Lexa.

Cornflower blues looked deeply into lush greens; barring with it a promise of hope that Lexa had lost so long ago. Reviving within her dreams of home, love, and family that she was sure she'd never have.

Her eyes never leaving Clarke as the words of the song mirrored this impossible feeling borne in her essence. "I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

They continued to sing together. Move together. More in sync than any fine tuned orchestra could replicate. Their spirits touched the ceiling and beyond; soaring like wings on an eagle.

Joy.

That's what Lexa was feeling.

Unbridled joy.

Something she hoped to never lose, as she also found herself hoping the same in regards to this bold blonde in her arms.

Little did she know, for this woman whom had come from nowhere, just broke ground right into her life.


End file.
